


Damian’s First Halloween - One Shot

by Dccomicsquinn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dccomicsquinn/pseuds/Dccomicsquinn
Summary: Damian has never been Trick or Treating before, so Dick decides to take him out and teach him how to celebrate Halloween. Damian is too stubborn to really enjoy the night, but can Dick turn things around?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 19





	Damian’s First Halloween - One Shot

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀ 「 ⠀ Wednesday, 31 October  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀8:24pm  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Wayne Manor ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀」  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Damian, I really don’t think you need to bring the sword. We’re just going door knocking at a few houses. We’ll be fine” Dick said as he stood by the two large door at the entrance of the manor, pulling on his heavy boots. Tonight, was the night of Halloween. The night where children pull together their scariest costumes and go door knocking for delicious candy. Sugary treats to rot their teeth. Or if you were a teenager, then you’d go to a Halloween party and instead of consuming candy, you consume alcohol.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Tt-“ Damian slid the long blade of his sword into its scabbard before also heading to the door. The young Robin wasn’t wearing something that an ordinary child would wear. Probably because he wasn’t ordinary. Instead of going as a vampire like Dick begged him, the young boy was a ninja. The outfit that he wore wasn’t some knock off that he got from a costume shop. No, his was the real deal made with the finest materials and fitted with holsters for shuriken. It was obvious that he got this outfit from his time with the League of Assassins.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Master Damian, I will not allow you to take a real weapon out onto those streets” Alfred said as he came up to both males, holding an empty bag for them both. The bag was going to be used to store all the candy within.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Pennyworth, you can never be sure that- “  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Master Damian you won’t be seeing any criminals. You will only be seeing children dressed up as Dracula and skeletons. You do not need to fear them” the butler said as he held out his hand expectedly, waiting for him to place the sword into his hand.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“I do not FEAR anything!” Damian scoffed as he grumpily took the hilt of his sword and pulled it free from its scabbard. He then pointed the tip of the blade away, carefully placing it into the older man’s hand. “Ninjas are supposed to have swords!”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Dick just smiled and shook his head a bit at his brothers’ behaviour. Damian was ridiculous sometimes. Probably why Tim and Jason could barely stand him. Nightwing still loved him despite his ‘flaws’, it made Damian, Damian. “You aren’t a ninja, you’re a child going trick or treating”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“I don’t want to go, Grayson” Damian muttered, looking away, obviously displeased. He purposely didn’t argue any further about the sword, Alfred probably wouldn’t have any more of it. And Dick decided not to push the topic any further, simply because it took him long enough to get Damian to even put on the costume.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“It’ll be fun! Don’t you want to get some candy? C’mon all the kids love trick or treating” Dick encourage as he adjusted his black tie. Dick had dressed up as a zombie cop. He was wearing his police uniform, but it had rips and fake blood all over it. He also did some special effects to make his skin look discoloured, almost like it was rotting. It wasn’t bad for a last-minute costume.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“I’m not a kid” Damian stated, pushing past him, and heading to the Zombie cop’s car. He unenthusiastically climbed inside and tossed his empty trick or treat bag aside, deciding to just sulk as he stared out of the window. Though Dick was in a more joyful mood, not allowing his brother to ruin the night for him.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Bruce never really allowed Dick to head out on Halloween and trick or treat. Which was understandable in one way. Halloween was the one day of the year where there was a massive spike in criminal activities. The lawbreakers could easily blend in with all the chaos of the dressed citizens. Which meant it was a hell of a long night on patrol for the heroes in the city. But Bruce never actually offered to take Dick door knocking, it just wasn’t worth his time. The billionaire was a very busy man.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
But tonight, Dick was determined to give Damian a chance that he never got. Even though Damian was mature and claimed he was nothing like a child, he was still a 10-year-old boy. He deserved to experience some things that a normal kid did.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Okay so, you know how to trick or treat right?” Dick asked once he got into the driver seat of the car. Though he continued to speak and explain anyway as he turned the key and listened to the car’s engine begin to purr. “You go up to the front door and knock. As soon as the door opens you yell ‘TRICK OR TREAT!’ and they give you candy that you put in your bag”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“This seems pointless. I don’t even like candy” the younger male in the back of the car complained. “It’s unhealthy. And you shouldn’t trust candy that strangers give you. It could easily be poisonous!”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Dami, can’t you just trust me and give this a chance, please? We’ll do a few houses and if you don’t like it, we’ll get bat-burger and go home, deal?” Dick asked as he drove the car, heading to one of richer estates in Gotham. Most of the houses in this estate had outstanding decorations in their front yard and sometimes inside too. Kids came from the other side of Gotham to come to these houses.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Once Damian saw all the Halloween decorations, jack-a-lanterns and dress ups people had, he seems more intrigued. He sat forward in his seat and looked out the window and at all the houses Dick drove by. He spotted one kid running along the sidewalk with his friends wearing a poor made version of his Robin suit. “Am I scary?” Damian asked as Dick chuckled, shaking his head.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Only when you’re nice” he joked, glancing back at him. “Everyone dresses up as Batman and Robin. One year on patrol I saw someone who dressed up as Nightwing. I swear his grappling gun was the real deal too!”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Dick pulled over on the side of the road and climbed out of the car, waiting for Damian to get out too. The older male smiled and pointed over to a house that was nicely decorated with a bunch of tomb stones on the luscious green lawn, cobwebs coating the leaves of the trees and even had nooses hanging off the branches like off the conjuring. “This one looks promising” the older male beamed, grabbing the youngers hand, and literally dragging him across the yard.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“This is still outrageously ridiculous”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Stop complaining and just knock”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Reluctantly, Damian knocked three times on the door and waited for it to open. Part of him was just considering turning away and getting back in the car, but Dick had made sure to lock it. Suddenly, the door swung open and there were some quick flashes of blinding lights before a lady dressed like a witch stood at the door. She obviously had the black hat, green hair, and the disgustingly large wart on her crooked nose. “Boo!” she shouted. A smoke machine was being used behind her to give off a much more eery vibe.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Out of habit, Damian went to reach for his sword, but instead just grabbed a fistful of air in a failed attempt. He clearly was startled by the small show that the owner of the house put on. Dick was now thankful that Alfred did confiscate his sword, or it would of causes problems.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Trick or treat!” Dick cheered, deciding to say it by himself and not wait for Damian. It might take a few houses for Damian to warm up to the idea of this.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“What scary costumes you boys have! Happy Halloween” the witch said, reaching into a bowl of candy and dropping a fistful into each of the boys’ bags. Since this was evidently their first house, judging by the emptiness of their bags, she was generous and gave them a little more than usual.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Thank you!” Dick made sure to use his manners, placing a hand on Damian’s back and began to lead him away from the house. “See, isn’t this fun?” he asked excitedly. Dick may have been a man well into his twenties, but he still acted like a child at heart. He loved holidays like these.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“My costume is not scary! It is what trained assassins wear, it’s an honour to be wearing this again” Damian said, still too stubborn to really let his guard down and have a bit of fun.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Dick just exhaled, looking around the street at all the other kids. They seemed to all be having the time of their lives. Smiles painted across their faces and an abundance of joyful giggles and laughter erupting from them. The total opposite of Damian. Maybe Dick needed to take a different approach to this whole night. “Alright…” he said. “You don’t want treats? Well let’s play some tricks” he suddenly grinned.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“What do you mean?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Well… lets scare some of these kids. The point of Halloween is for things to scare you” Dick said, grabbing Damian by the wrist and leading him over to the rear of his car. Both crouched down and Dick brought a finger up to his lips, signalling for him to be quiet. He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Three kids began to approach the car from the front end, all dressed in costumes. They were all talking and laughing amongst themselves, also snacking on some of the candy they have already received. They weren’t prepared for a zombie cop to jump out in front of them.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Dick growled, reaching out for one of the kids. But all three of them screamed and took a few steps back, shielding their faces. But Dick instead just began to laugh, moving one of his hands to his stomach. “Happy Halloween” he laughed cheerfully, proud of himself that he managed to scare the kids. His costume must have been decent.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Asshole” one of the kids muttered as they all just began to walk away a bit grumpily. They obviously didn’t understand the point of Halloween and just wanted free candy.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“My turn” Damian said as he stood up and looked around the neighbourhood. One of the houses had a large tree in the front, so he decided to expertly climb it, perching himself on one of the branches. Thankfully the thickness of the greenery and the darkness, no one was able to see him. The Robin waited until some kids walked beneath him on the footpath before he just dropped down in front of them, letting out a roar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The few kids had a similar reaction to the ones that Dick scared, all screaming while their flight or fight instincts kicked in.  
Damian smiled at their responses, rushing back over to Dick, hoping that he saw what he managed to accomplish. “I scared them!” he laughed. He actually laughed! Dick couldn’t believe it. Just a few moments ago the stubborn kid was complaining about every little thing. But now he looked more like one of the kids that they passed on the sidewalk. He looked like a kid, acting like the age that he was. It seemed that tonight wasn’t all for nothing.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The two boys continued to move down the street, scaring kids and knocking at the odd door. Dick was the one who mostly wanted the candy. So, by the end of the night, Damian also gave him his bag of sweets that he collected. But it was also his silent way of saying ‘thank you’ because we all know that Damian was too stubborn to let those two words pass his lips.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Ultimately, Damian knew why Dick wanted to go out tonight and trick or treat. It was for him to live a part of his childhood that he ever got. And as much as Damian initially complained, he did end up enjoying the night as well. All the scaring was quite fun. And afterwards they even got Batburger since they needed to consume proper food and not just plain sugar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Dick was already planning his next costume for next year. Maybe he would just go in his Nightwing suit, just to show off. Damian even had a few ideas of what to dress up as next. Maybe he would actually go as a vampire.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


End file.
